


Pearl x Reader SMUT

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gentle Sex, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was cool; window open with the gentle seaside breeze flowing through the curtains, the scent of salt was faint. You pulled the thick blankets over your body, startling the Gem behind you with your sudden movement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl x Reader SMUT

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, I hope you enjoy !! [ ;・ω・]u dirty sinner  
> holy but dude writing this is so embarrassin g

The night was cool; window open with the gentle seaside breeze flowing through the curtains, the scent of salt was faint. You pulled the thick blankets over your body, startling the Gem behind you with your sudden movement.

"What are you doing, [Y/N]?" Came a hushed voice, their body shifting closer.  
"It's cold." You grumbled tiredly, clenching the material between your fingers.

Pearl pulled herself closer, wrapping her arms around you. Her body pressed against yours, prompting a shiver from you. Her head pressed against yours, gliding her hands onto yours and holding onto them. You looked down, blushing once your legs began to fidget. Pearl hummed, kissing the back of your head and noticing your behaviour.

"Frisky tonight, [Y/N]?" She purred teasingly.

The most you could return was a whine, her fingers soothingly pressing and rubbing against your scalp. Pearl worked her way around your body as if a professional, making you quiver. The way she made her hand travel across your body felt like she was just teasing you, your body pressing back against her in a response. A hand began to cup around your breast, softly squeezing in hopes to extract noises from you.

"Pearl-" You strained. Pearl cupped your face, kissing the back of your head whilst the other moved towards your inner thigh, rubbing, a gasp emitting from your lips. She smirked against your head, her hand resting on your face made its way down to your lips, pressing a finger against them. Your face heated up, you knew Pearl well enough to know this was a rare happening. Despite this, she continued. Pearl's fingers lightly pressed into your mouth and laced around your tongue making your face flush. Her other hand tugged at your pyjama pants, slipping between the loose fabric. Once her fingers were inside the pyjamas, your back pressed against her harder.

"Are you alright?" She cooed, her head making her way to your shoulder.  
"Ah - I'm fine. Just, nervous. It's something new to me..." You whispered, holding your hands together nervously as you fiddled with your thumbs  
"[Y/N]." Pearl was serious at this point.

Turning your head, you were met with a concerned stare. She was blushing a lot.

"[Y/N]..." The Pearl repeated. "Are you fine with me continuing?"  
Taken aback by her statement, you rushed out an answer. "Y-Yes! It's just my first time with this... thing. You may continue."  
"It's... fine. It's my first too." She gave a comforting smile; you couldn't help but appreciate how cute her smile could be at times.

Pearl removed her hands from your body and pulled herself up to kiss your lips, the two of you closing your eyes. Pulling away from the short kiss, she rests her head against your shoulder. She started rubbing your inner thigh again, working her way up cautiously. She was very close to your entrance... and it felt exciting. Once Pearl pressed her fingers upwards, you trembled. Her fingers rubbed against your underwear lightly, between the lips and against. Your legs twitched at the contact, letting out a soft whine. She moved upwards against the clit, toying with it through the fabric. Pearl began to shift her body upwards much to your confusion. She was just above your ear when she gently breathed across and into it.

"P-Pearl!" You grasped onto the blankets around you, curling your toes while flushing heavily.  
"Are you ready, love?" She questioned, holding you back.  
"Please!" You gasped, hearing a giggle from behind.

Pearl smiled when she was granted consent; your body relaxing. She used both hands to pull both your wear down, kissing the back of your neck. You looked away, grabbing the nearest loose pillow to cover your face with. Pearl tapped your shoulder, uncovering your face. Her free hand snaked its way up to your lips, pressing in against them and soaking them, which fairly surprised you, as she normally would be against this kind of thing. It didn't take long to be coated, but when Pearl was satisfied with her work she would return back down. When she received the 'okay' signal from you, a set of two fingers slipped their way into you, causing you to gasp out and tense. Without hesitation, she began to slip her fingers in and out of you, your head pressing against her in bliss. Pearl emitted a satisfied hum, using her thumb to rub the clit once more, watching your reactions eagerly. You moaned loudly at the pleasure seeping through your body, only to soften the sounds with the pillow. Her fingers started creating a scissoring motion, making you bite the pillow.

Pearl smiled against your shoulder, not minding the muffled moans that escaped your beautiful lips. She pulled her fingers out, dragging them across the lips once more, your body shivering violently.

"Gosh, [Y/N] -- Your reactions are so cute!" Pearl chirped, thumbing your clit at a pleasurable rate, not showing any signs of stopping. To your surprise, the gem began to grind against you, perhaps to feed her hunger. Needless to say, you were feeling pure ecstasy at this point. Pearl inserted her fingers once more, your back arching in response to her movement. She quickened the pace once more, waves of pleasure surging throughout your body as you clung onto the sheets, gritting your teeth. Pearl grabbed the pillow, pulling it down from your face and looking towards you, grinning at your pleased moans and whines. You clamped your legs, trying your best not to crush her hand while she pursued deeper into you.

"Haah -- Pearl!" You cried, bucking your hips up and down. "I'm going to -" You were cut short as your tummy began to knot internally, prepping for your release. "Go ahead." She cooed into your ear. Ecstasy made its way into your body once more, your head falling backwards and body arching once more, moaning into the air once you hit your release. Pearl removed her fingers from you, suddenly hugging you and pulling herself up. You turned around to face her properly, the two of your legs intertwined, holding each-other tightly. She pressed her lips against yours, mouthing lightly in sync. After a few moments of recovering, she pulled her lips away to your dismay. "You're... so fragile." Pearl smiled, nuzzling against your face for a moment.

"[Y/N] - Thank you."  
"For what?" You tilted your head, questioning her.  
"Thank you for allowing me to be so close to you. I love you."

"I love you too, Pearl."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Also a heads up! I am thinking about insert/reader requests. So if you have any, just give me a general idea, such as cuddling with favourite gem!


End file.
